Aria Swan
by Vampirerollergirl
Summary: What if Bella had a sister that was more then what she seemed. What if Jocob Black and the Pack was the only ones who knew.
1. Chapter 1 Meet Aria

**Aria's P.O.V**

'Bye mum' I say as I get on the plane to forks. I'm going to life with my sister Bella and Charlie (my dad) it's been 10 years since I've seen them I was 6 then. Oh sorry I should introduce myself… I'm Aria Sawn. Things about me…

I am 16 years old. I have 1 sister. I am a werewolf (yes really). My favorite color Green. My favorite food and drink are cupcakes and cherry coke. My favorite music and movie is alterative (Florence + the machine) and Whip it. My favorite thing to do in spare time is roller skating, surfing, talking to friends, drawing.

I am off the plane now waiting for Charlie and Bella to pick me up. It's raining outside like really REALLY raining! I hope there is 1 day I can go surfing; Bella said there was a beach here La Push I think she called it. Her boyfriend doesn't go down there for some reason… I think that's because he's a blood sucking leach. I hate vampires they destroyed my life, but it hurts to think about that. I don't get how she could love one I mean if she happy that's good but still. I must have trailed off because Charlie's calling my name. "I'm here dad, nice to see you" "Nice to see you too Aria." "where's Bella" at that moment she pops her head out behind the corner "BELLA" "ARIA" "Bella I missed you so much" "I missed you to Aria" then we pull into a big hug…

Now I'm in Charlie's car… It's a police car I don't even know if he can just drive around in this car. Oh he's the chief of police here in forks. There's too much green here it's covered in green, even the tree trunks have a thick layer of moss, don't get me wrong I love the color green but the smell of all the trees are overpowering. As we pull up to a house I see a red truck a 1963 Chevy stepside C-10 pickup I smile as I remember my truck a light blue Chevrolet 210… god I love that car. I must have trailed of again because we have stopped. I carry my bags up to my room it has purple wallpaper and matching sheets for the bed. To my surprise I love it! Then I hear a knock at the door and walk down to get but Bella got the first. As she opens the door I can't help looking at how pale she is … unlike me she has skin whiter then snow, where I have very tan skin that goes well with my deep brown almost black hair. Again I trailed off and Bella has answered the door. A tall guy with a dark tan and deep brown eyes stands there talks to Bella. I suddenly think it's her boyfriend … Edward … it can't because I think I … im… imprinted on him.


	2. Chapter 2 What happened?

**Jacobs P.O.V**

I was talking to Bells and the most amazing girl I've ever seen appeared behind Bella. Then that's when it hit me I imprinted on her, she must have known to because she blushed ohh my god she looked so cute when she blushed. WAIT if she knows I imprinted she MUST be a shape shifter! I have to talk to her about this…

**Arias P.O.V**

I found out that the guy at the door wasn't Edward far from it, he's Jacob black or Jake. He is a werewolf and I'm going to talk to him now about that. "Soooo ummm" is say expanding everything he cuts in saying "I know what you are, and you know what I am" "…yes… yes I do know" "so who are you, Why are you here and where's your pack?" I almost burst into tears at the word 'Pack' I'm shaking now Jacobs calming me down I don't know how but he is… "I'm Aria Swan I phased at 15, I'm here because of family things; Renée needed to be alone with Phil so that's why I'm here and my packs dead they are the Quilcene pack…" I said pausing for a breath. Jacob looks me in the eyes and said "what happened to them?" he said it in a very soft voice. "Ok I'll tell you…"

**********Flash back ***********

"They are here" josh said I'm his alpha voice "ok I'm ready" I respond I'm my head. We are all in wolf form now everyone is; Josh (alpha), Nick (left), Phil (new), Luke (new), Dylan (member). Then I heard a rustling of leaves then a group of 3 vampires burst thru the tree 2 males and 1 female. I go for one of the males I get to him and rip his head off. Josh orders Phil and Luke to go home with Dylan. "We only need Nick Aria and I." "But we don't want to!" Luke complains "GO!" Josh says in his Alpha voice they run away fast towards Josh house. By know I have killed the male "SAM!" the female yells "NO! The other male grabs her before she can attack "Victoria we need to leave they are to strong" the male said "But James they killed Sam… we have to kill …it" she says pointing at me. "I know we will' 'James' whispers. They run off fast. Two weeks later they came back I was out with the imprints Alexis and Jane my Bffs and Alexis is Josh's imprint and Jane's is Dylan. We were shopping. Then I hear a long howl and run of I find the clearing were we fought a couple weeks back I got there just a Victoria bites Josh. I run towards her and attack but she gone and left a note saying 'don't worry your next'. I run over to Josh he tells me to look after Alexis and Jane he also said I'm the last one, I was crying telling him he will survive but somewhere in my heart I know that vampire venom is poisons to werewolfs. Then I ran home and talked to my mum about moving to forks we had been talking about it so then I moved.

******end of flashback*****

"So that's what happened…"I say pushing my hair behind my ear "wow that's really sad… would you like to meet my pack?" "Yeah…if that's ok with Bells". "Hey Bells can I go meet Jacobs friends down at La Push?" I say as I walk into the house "Yeah I'm going to meet Edward so have fun".


	3. Chapter 3

**Arias POV**

"So I brought my bike but you can ride with me if you want" "its ok I have my own" he looks surprised "why so surprised?" "Well… the swan girls have been known to attract danger..." "Like vampires" I mutter under my breath "wait what?" "Yeah I now I saw a picture and I can smell it on her" "follow me" I say walking off. I lead Jacob to the back of the house and show him my bike that I made from scratch "Wow" he says walking over to it "yeah I built it" "cool.. Do you want to go now?" "Yeah" and with that I bring my bike to the front grab my helmet and leather jacket. When I get outside Jacobs on his bike so I but my jacket on and helmet and we ride off. I let him lead because I have no idea where I'm going so I follow him to a house in a clearing near a lake. So then we stop and park our bikes. When we get to the house the door opens and what I assume is the pack walks out the door. First a really big guy then a girl followed by a couple more guys "this is Sam" Jacob says nodding at the big guy Sam nods back "that s Leah, Seth, Embry, Jared and Quil." "hi I'm Aria Swan" "wolf?" Sam asks I think he's alpha "yep" "pack?" yep alpha "dead…vampires Quilcene pack, phoenix." I say as a guy walks out he looks at me "oh shit" the guy mutters, the pack looks from me to Jacob to the guy. Then I look at Jacob whose fuming I step back because he's shaking "What the hell Paul!" Seth…I think said, and then Jacob walks to the forest and phases. I look at all of them waiting for an answer "hello?! I'm out of the loop what just happened?" silence "well I think he (pointing at Paul) imprinted on you..." Seth answered "oh crap" I say. Then because I'm random I ask "is there a beach near here?" I ask none "yes LA Push 'bout a kilometer that way" "cool… I'll come back later "I say walking away.

**Jacobs POV**

When I introduce the pack to Aria, Paul's late then he comes and imprints on my imprint! What the hell! I just walked off and went for a run. I can see what the pack sees and I think Aria's going to La Push so I'll go there minuet.

**Arias POV**

After that I need to go to the beach it's so much like home Surfing and swimming my pack did that all the time so I'm going to the beach. I stopped off at home and gapped my surf board. I grasp my beach bag: bikini, towel, sunscreen, book, board wax, keys and phone. When I get to the beach I go into the change rooms and put on my bikini which is dark floral. I dump my bag on the beach and run into the water. It's so refreshing the cool water running thru my hands, so I swim out and surf for a while until its 5:30 well that's what my water proof watch says. I walk on to the beach and Jacobs on the rocks looking into the ocean. I climb onto the rocks and sit next to him though I'm wet and he's only got shorts on, I feel very warm. When one of us finally speaks "Are you ok?" I ask "I don't know" he answers, so I hold his hand a rest my head on his shoulder.


End file.
